The Ultimate Enemy
by chibichan38
Summary: Himura the Battousai was once known as invincible and unbeatable, until he was defeated by someone other than his master. What will happen to Kenshin when the one man he could not defeat returns to take back what's rightfully his?


I've always wondered what would happen if Kenshin was actually defeated by someone and I decided to have a little fun with that idea. This story might come along a little bit slower, because I've gotten really busy, but I hope you enjoy! Be sure to R & R or else I'll lose hope and stop writing.... sad, I know, but it's the truth!

Enjoy Chapter One!

* * *

The Ultimate Enemy

**Chapter One**

_Kenshin was forced onto his knees with a sword pinning his right hand into the ground and another threatening to cut off his head. Panting heavily, his eyesight blurred as he looked upon his opponent. A pool of blood surrounded his injured body, his yellow eyes staring defiantly at the one who held his life in his hands._

"_Do it. You won't get another chance to take my life," growled Kenshin, accepting his first defeat since his Shishou. _At least this way, _he thought,_ I can finally be with Tomoe again.

_The shadowed man wearing a dark-blue gi splattered with Kenshin's blood contemplated this thought. It was true that it was the perfect opportunity to end the Battousai's life and claim the title of the strongest. However, to this man, it wasn't quite enough. No…he wanted to enjoy seeing the Battousai squirm under him the next time he met him. Perhaps, in a few years, the Battousai would grow stronger and prove to be a more worthy fight for him._

_The man smiled, "No. I will let you live, Battousai. It's no fun if you die now. Let us enjoy our fight later on."_

_Kenshin's head snapped up. Had he heard wrong? "What?" he hissed._

"_I can use you to my benefit, Battousai. There's no reason why I should just let the fun end now. Everyone else in this blood-red country doesn't have the potential like you to be my opponent. Recover, and I will return one day to take your life that is rightfully mine."_

_Kenshin hissed in pain as the sword pinning his hand to the ground was suddenly jerked out and the steel blade was lowered from his throat. Kenshin was just about to provide some sort of counter-attack, whether it be verbally or physically, but the man had suddenly vanished into thin air._

_Kenshin's teeth clenched. His life had been spared, but it shouldn't have been. Everyone wanted to kill the Battousai, and now was the perfect time. He had no energy or strength left in his broken body to even lift a finger, yet his life was spared._

_Deciding that staying in those dense woods was not a smart idea when he was so weakened, Kenshin slowly picked himself up and managed to stagger back to the inn at where he was staying at before he collapsed into the arms of the innkeeper._

_Even delirious as he was, he knew he would meet that man again. And when that happened…even Kenshin didn't know if he could survive one more time…_

* * *

"Kenshin!" came a high, but familiar voice, suddenly pulling Kenshin from his dreams.

He blinked rapidly, clearing his vision quickly. His bright violet eyes glanced up and saw Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke looking at him oddly.

"Oro?" he burst out, confused.

"We've been looking for you forever, Kenshin, and you turn out to be taking a nap in the dojo? Coulda warned me, you know? I had to deal with Jo-chan's cooking…OW!" Sanosuke's rant was cut off by Kaoru's fist connecting with his face. Kenshin held back a chuckle.

"Were you taking a nap?" asked Kaoru, her beautiful and worried face close to Kenshin's as she reached out a hand to touch his forehead, "It's unusual for you to take a nap."

"This one is fine," he said as he gently brushed her hand away, "Just dreaming of the past. There is nothing to worry about, Kaoru-dono."

"Are you sure? Last time you dreamt of the past, Saito showed up and he almost killed you."

"There's nothing to worry about. Kenshin's invincible," said Yahiko. "He's never been defeated before."

"Actually, this one has been, but only once," Kenshin admitted.

"WHAT?!" Yahiko and Sanosuke exclaimed, their mouths dropping in shock.

"Wait…it must've been when Kenshin became rurouni," muttered Sanosuke, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Kenshin had been defeated before. "Cause', he got weaker after he took up his vow not to kill, right?"

"Iie, Sano. He defeated this one when this one was the Battousai."

"Who was he? He must've been some guy to have defeated you. Even Shishio couldn't defeat you."

"Suzuki Hiroto," Kenshin said quietly. Just saying his name felt like a bad omen, "A hitokiri who worked for no one but himself. One who sought out people to battle with him for the sake of quenching his thirst for pleasure."

"I've never heard of him," said Kaoru, her face thoughtful. "Did he die?"

"This one doesn't know whether he is among the living or not, but he lived in the shadows even more so than this one. This one isn't surprised that you haven't heard of him. Besides, he disappeared after he spared my life. No one has even seen his shadow since then."

Kenshin stood up and stretched out his tight limbs. It wasn't a good idea to sleep in a sitting position for so long.

"Do you think he'll come find you?" asked Kaoru.

"Hiroto was an honorable man, despite his thirst for blood. This one is sure that he will not harm any one of this one's friends. There isn't a need to worry," replied Kenshin. He had managed to leave out the fact that Hiroto had vowed to return and take his life. That had bothered Kenshin a little, but as long as Kaoru wasn't threatened, he felt as though he would be alright with it.

"Alright then," said Kaoru after a minute, "Let's go out to eat at the Akabeko!"

Yahiko cheered.

"Oro? This one thought Kaoru-dono was cooking…" Kenshin cocked his head to the side in confusion.

Sanosuke started laughing, "She burned all the food to a crisp! And part of the kitchen too!"

"Oro!"

"Shut up, you freeloader!" yelled Kaoru, her face reddening. "If you have something to say, then get out and get your own food!"

Sanosuke ducked as she started throwing things at him again, using Kenshin as a shield.

"Oroo…orooooo…" Kenshin got out as his eyes seem to swirl in dizziness.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kenshin!" Kaoru apologized as soon as she realized that she wasn't hitting her actual target.

"It's quite alright, Kaoru-dono," he smiled, rubbing a new bump on the head. "If this one blames anyone, it'll be Sano."

"Hey, busu! Let's go eat! I'm starving!" shouted Yahiko, already waiting at the door.

"What do you say, you brat?" Kaoru shouted back, running towards him.

Sanosuke chuckled, shaking his head, "Things never change, do they?"

"No, but this one is glad for it," smiled Kenshin, "Let's go eat, Sano."

"Yeah. Oh! Before I forget, here," he handed Kenshin a small envelope, "Someone sent you a letter."

"Thank you, Sano."

"I'm going ahead."

Kenshin nodded his head, his attention on the envelope. It had a sense of foreboding even before he opened it.

He pulled away the envelope and unfolded the letter so that he could read the words.

The message was only seven words long, but it was enough to send a cold chill down Kenshin's back as he read it, fear filling his heart:

_I'm coming to take what is mine._

_- Suzuki Hiroto_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter Two should be coming up soon. R & R please!


End file.
